Country Loveing
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: Amy Rose is coming home for the summer from her boarding school, when she get's back to her country home she finds that her old best friend is there to help out and to make some cash. Can they find the friendship they lost or will it be in vain? SilvAmy
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I OWN JINX AND ALEX. THANK YOU AND ENJOY! P.S: I DON'T OWN THE SEGA/ARCHIE CHARACTER'S USED IN THIS STORY!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1:<br>_**

"Amy! C'mon and finish packing up! We're leaving in a few minutes for the air port!" one of my room mate's yelled to me, Cream the Rabbit. It was the end of the school year at my boarding school, I should introduce myself more though. I'm Amy Rose, my boarding school is in New York, my home is in a few state's over, country territory.

"Coming!" I called out as I lugged my trunk from my room, it was filled it my uniforms, school supplies, and other stuff. Like books, other clothes, shoes, make-up... Nah, not a lot of make-up. Only some eye liner and mascara... Maybe some eyeshadow. Or did Rouge steal it from me again? With a shrug of my shoulders and a wave of my hand, that worry vanished from my mind.

I continued to drag my heavy trunk out of my room when suddenly I stopped. I didn't need to drag it! I laughed nervously at myself as I picked my "supposedly heavy" trunk and was carrying it over my head. If I can lift a 200 pound hammer with ease, why the hell can't I lift a measly 150 pound trunk? I think not my good reader!

Walking out of my dorm with Cream trailing behind, we made it to the buses. Saying our good bye's to the boy's as they rode their bus to the airport, we bordered our bus own bus and took off, trailing behind the boy's bus. Cream was sitting next to me, Rouge and Blaze were sitting in front of me, and Wave was sitting behind me with a few of her friends. Sally was sitting on the row over from us with her friend Bunny, and Mina was sitting by herself in the back of the bus. Poor girl, she's really pretty, is a really good singer, and is really smart, but she doesn't have a lot of friends.

You could say that everyone at school got a long alright. There were a lot of girl's on the bus that I didn't know, but they were very chatty. I wonder what the boy's bus was like... The only girl on the boy's bus was a little white fox named Jinx. I noticed she got a lot of jealous glares from the girls' but she waved it off and got on the bus. Jinx and I are alright friends, but she's very... Interesting. She has two different colors in her hair, on the top of her head is a solid black along with her bangs, and at the neck it fades into a dark blue, which matches her eye's perfectly.

Jinx... She got along with the girl's alright but was more friendly with the guy's. Even though she barely talked to them. Her best friend is a male purple cat with interesting green eyes named Alex, and she's dating his step brother... I shook my head from thinking about the strange girl. I focused on what Cream was talking about to Rouge, she was talking about how Charmy was going to spend Summer with her and her family while his family came later in the summer.

Well that's interesting... I found out from listening to Sally and Bunny's conversation that she was going to visit Sonic for a while then come back home. My chest tightened ever so slightly that I barely noticed it. Sure I **_had_** a major crush on Sonic, but he's into Sally, not me.

Blaze and Shadow were hanging out this summer with Rouge and Knuckles, I found Fiona at the back of the bus with Mina and telling her how Scourge and her were going to the islands, Mina only listened and nodded, she and Tails' were probably hanging out too. Bunny was hanging out with Sally and Sonic along with Antonie. Poor him.

I sighed and turned to my book that I had managed to smuggle from my carry-on bag before it was stored away. I had enough eavesdropping on people's conversations. I was tired of being alone. I wanted myself a boyfriend! But I wasn't going to turn desperate. Oh no. Hell no!

I had found out that if I keep my mind busy with books, cleaning, and homework, I wont feel so lonely. But right now... I feel like I'm in a black abyss and I can't see the light- _Whoa there, total Shadow moment_. I shook my head to rid myself of those thought's and decided to enjoy what I could with my book.

Going home would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The two buses finally made it to the air port, I stretched out in front of the bus, my school shirt riding up on me only enough to show my belly button, I stopped stretching when Jinx and her "Boy's" walked by, Alex and Zsaag. Arm-in-arm, Jinx in the middle. The three walked by. Jinx looking in-different as always, Zsaag having a small smirk, and Alex, well, he was blushing. I had heard a rumor that he had a girlfriend back on the West Coast, not sure it was true. I can tell that the three weren't much people lovers, considering since the three never really talked, Alex was the most social of the group while Jinx and Zsaag usually hung back. And even he was more social that Jinx was.

When a stupid little Freshman came up to talk to the three, she got shot down by Jinx immediately, Alex apologized for his friend behavior and Zsaag didn't say anything. Alex made the mistake of saying she had trust issues and didn't like talking and that just gave him a hit upside the head. She was very violent too and had to visit the gym almost everyday after school. Also she had some "special medicine" her doctor gave her to keep her temper in-check.

But in my amazement I watched -along with many other students- as Jinx bent down to the girls level and gave her a small, apologetic smile. Patting the girls head, Jinx reconnected her arms with her two friends and they made their way inside. Trunks in tow.

"Did you-" Cream asked as she came up to me. I nodded my head once.

"-Yeah..." I replied.

"I never knew!" Blaze said, joining me on my other side.

"She could be that nice when she just shot the girl down!" I said in amazement. Shaking out of my daze I headed inside with a flock of students as we made our separate ways to board our airplanes, my gate was C3, saying my last goodbyes to my friends I headed off.

The plane ride it's self was about five hours. A tiring five hours. But I landed and once I got out into the main building, I saw my older brother, Charlie. He's a handsome red hedgehog with piercing green eyes. His quills reminded me of Sonic's, or in another sense, Sonic's quills reminded me of him.

"Emi!" Charlie grinned, running up to me as soon as I got off the plane. I grinned back and ran up to my older brother as well, arms wide open as he scooped me up with his arms tightly around my waist as he kissed my head lovingly. I laughed at him and only smiled.

"Charlie!" I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "I missed you!"

"Same here! Come on, let's get your bag and head back to the farm!" I only nodded as he let me go and started walking off. I rolled my eyes, brothers... Or boy's. Either or.


End file.
